Cold and Broken
by JillDied
Summary: I'm not my perfect martyr of a sister, Elena. I don't have friends, I don't get involved, and I don't make others suffer because I can't solve my own problems. I know the secrets of Mystic Falls, but Mystic Falls is blind to mine. I can never get close to anyone, I will not be tied to this god forsaken place. Damon/OC Stefan/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I just own this plot and my character Veronica Gilbert.

Summary: I'm not my perfect martyr of my sister, Elena. I don't have friends, I don't get involved, and I don't make other's suffer because I can't solve my own problems. I know the secrets of Mystic Falls, but Mystic Falls is blind to mine. I can never get close to anyone, I will not be tied to this god forsaken place. Damon/OC Stefan/Elena.

Chapter One:

Elena was always the one who got the guys. Matt Honeycutt, football star at Mystic Falls local high school; Stefan Salvatore, tall, mysterious, brooding, eye candy; Damon Salvatore, an asshole, but he just oozed sex appeal. The local ladies just can't seem to get enough of him.

Jeremy, our brother, has the whole vampire hunter gene going for him. Since he was the first born son of this generation of Gilberts, it didn't come as a surprise-at least not to me. Then again, I know more than I should, considering I'm supposed to be the normal one.

I, myself, am the middle child, I go unnoticed for the most part because I have no desire to be a part of the grand adventures of Elena and co. From where I stand it seems like the more people that get involved with that group, the more people died.

I've taken every precaution to make sure that my siblings believe that I'm in the dark about everything. The only proof that I know anything at all is you, journal and once you've served your purpose, you wil be burned to ashes. A proper burial for something that holds secrets that I'd prefer to not have revealed.

~Veronica Gilbert

February 21st, 2012

Closing my journal, a plain, leather bound book with unlined pages, I sighed. My alarm started going off informing me that I'd gone another sleepless night, no matter. I'd catch up during study hall in second period. Other than that, it just reminded me that I'd have to spend another day pretending that I am perfectly clueless to the existence of anything supernatural. What a joke. I flicked the switch on the alarm and it silenced itself immediately, and I trudged out of bed and stretched. I may not have gotten any sleep, but I certainly felt stiff. I placed my diary underneath the loose floorboard underneath my bed and covered it up with my pink and black zebra striped rug, and I walked over to my dresser and stared into the mirror.

You could tell that we were sisters. I could almost pass for her twin. We had the same lapis lazuli eyes that we inherited from our birth mother, Isobel Flemming, the same long dark hair that I never bothered messing with, and the same slender body type. The only differences we really had was the fact that she was a darker skin tone, and my mouth was a little fuller-hell everything on me was a little bit bigger. I had more imperfections than she did. I was more toned, because I had to work for my small frame whereas her's was natural. I was stronger than her. I sighed and looked to my left at my closet.

My closet was filled to the brim with clothes I'd bought during happier times, back when me and my sister were closer, and mom was still around. Now that those times were obviously over, I never cared about doing the stuff I used to like. Besides, I gave up on trying to be as perfect as Elena when I realized that she wasn't as selfless and beautiful as I'd originally believed.

I pulled on some dark wash blue jeans and a green shirt with lace going down the back. I pulled on some sandals and deemed myself good enough for school, and went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. There was no point in makeup, it just smeared all over the place as the day wore on anyway. I didn't care what other people may or may not of thought of my appearance it was none of their business.

I tried to sneak past Elena's room, like I usually did, but it was like she set her alarm so she could catch me before I got away. Right when I reached her door, she swung it open and she looked at me in surprise that I knew had to be false. She knew I always left early. "Veronica," she started, sounding a bit groggy, "Where are you-if you wait I'll give you a ride."

I vaguely remembered a time when her puppy eyes affected me. Now? Not so much. "No thanks, I'm trying to get to school early. I have to finish up my research for my English paper." She nodded, but the disappointed look clued me in to the fact that she knew I was lying, avoiding her. Good, maybe she'd stop trying.

"Oh…well, be careful I love-"

"Yea," I cut her off coldly, rushing down the stairs. "Bye!"

I shut the door behind me, not offering so much as a good morning to Jenna as I rushed out. I'm sure that moron gave up on having a real relationship with me when I just gave her sarcasm in return. Unfortunately the God's were frowning on me that day because Stefan Salvatore was standing in my way. I gave him a confused, and I sure an uncomfortable, look before I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Elena's not ready yet."

"I'm here to talk to you actually." I should have known it'd be a matter of time before my sister sent someone to try and talk to me. God forbid she try and actually confront me herself.

"I never thought Elena would send you to talk to me. I figured it would be Bonnie or Caroline."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Elena didn't-"

"Lie to your friends, Stefan."

He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, you caught me, but just so I don't get blasted, how about I accompany you on your walk to school, and we will just say we had a heart to heart." I snorted. Like I'd ever tell him anything.

"Fine, you can join me, but we aren't having a 'heart to heart,' I don't want to talk about Elena, and I don't want to join your little group of misfits at lunch and come up with ways we can all get in trouble in Mystic Falls this week." He stared at me in surprise and I shrugged.

"What? You thought I didn't know about your partying? You guys stay gone for days on end and Elena's an emotional roller coaster. It all points to some kind of drug use, something I want no part of, thank you very much." I congratulated myself a little for coming up with that good of a lie on such short notice.

Stefan shook his head in disappointment. "You sure are sounding judgmental, Veronica. Especially since you have no clue what really goes on. At least Elena has friends that she can count on. What do you have?"

I stared him down steadily, and wasn't surprised when he flinched back. "I have no clue? Maybe you're right, but what I'm willing to bet is that you won't attempt to fill me in, because I don't want to know. As for friends she can count on? At what cost? As for what I have, I have a scholarship that will take me away from this waste of space town and I refuse to be stuck here for all eternity. So maybe you're right, Stefan. Maybe I don't know what's going on here, but I can assure you that if it involves any of you, I don't WANT to know."

He made a move towards me, surprise and confusion written all over his face. "Veronica, what do you-"

Thankfully, before he could finish whatever he was about to say, a surprisingly welcome interruption was made.

"Yo! Ronnie! This a-hole bothering you?" Tyler Lockwood, resident player of Mystic Falls-at least before Damon Salvatore had come along, was my unexpected hero this morning.

I gave Stefan a warning look before stepping away and getting into Tyler's car. "Just, stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with any of you."

Tyler smirked his usual cocky smirk at Stefan. "Sorry Salvatore, you can't charm all the girls."

I pushed Tylers shoulder lightly. "Just drive, Lockwood. I would like it if I got to school on time, please."

He glared and started mumbling something about 'nerds,' but he did what I said. Thankfully we were only in his car for about five minutes before we were at the school, and for some reason that idiot thought he had a right to hit on me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me real close.

"You need to be more careful, Ronnie. There are a lot of things you need to look out for in this town. I could protect you, you know…for a price." He moved his other hand down to my thigh and started to try and caress me. I snatched his hand up and held it with bone crushing force.

"Listen here mutt," I growled, "I am far from helpless, and I'd sooner dive off a building than mess with a dog." I threw his hand away from me and got out of the car, ignoring his shocked and terrified expression. I have my secrets too, except unlike my perfect sister, I don't blab or cry to anyone.

I don't look for anyone's pity, and I take care of myself. I'm a Gilbert, and I solve my own problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, all I own is the plot for this story and my character Veronica Gilbert.

Summary: See chapter one.

Author's Note: Okay so I realized when I reread my first chapter that I made a couple of grammar mistakes and for some reason I made Matt's last name Honeycutt. I know in the television series that it is Donovan, and so that's what his last name will be throughout the rest of this story. I'll eventually post up the edited version of chapter one, but not tonight. It wasn't so horrible that I felt like it affected the whole story.

Special thanks to my first two reviewers **Aiphira** and **mrsdansmith**, you guys are awesome and I hope you continue to give me positive feedback on this story.

Special thanks to everyone who favorite and follow this story, without you guys I would not feel the determination to continue.

Now, without further ado, let's get on to Chapter Two of my story Cold and Broken!

Chapter Two:

Elena just stared blankly at Stefan. What he had just stated moments ago was impossible, incredulous. Some nagging feeling in the back of her mind, however, told her that she shouldn't discredit him. In the six months that they've been together he had hardly ever been wrong, and let's face it, he was a lot older than her and he was pretty darn good at figuring stuff out.

When she finally found her voice she looked up at Stefan mournfully. "You really think she knows?"

Stefan sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to offer her comfort. "I don't know if she really knows, so much as she believes something is up. She mentioned something about us doing drugs, but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she suspects something a little closer to the truth." What he didn't say, was that he was 99% positive that Veronica knew exactly what he was, but he didn't want to worry Elena about that, just in case that .01% chance held Veronica in its grasp.

He knew it was unlikely, but he also knew that there was nothing wrong with hoping for that to be the case. Elena shifted slightly in his grasp and he felt something wet hit his shoulder. She was crying. "I just miss her. She was one of my best friends, then mom died and you came along, and she just distanced herself further and further away. I feel like I don't even matter to her anymore."

Stefan wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, that of course she mattered to Veronica, but he didn't even get the chance before Damon made his presence known.

"It's nice to know we aren't the only ones with sibling issues, isn't it Stefan?" Stefan glared from his seat at his brother who just came in, sauntering up the stairs.

"What we have, Damon, is so much deeper, 'sibling issues' is hardly a harsh enough term to describe it. I believe I loathe you."

Damon grasped the area above his heart sarcastically. "Ouch! Little brother, I dare say you wound me. Here I thought that we were getting along so beautifully these last six months."

Stefan scoffed. "Right, like when you came and started feeding on humans as if they were livestock, alerting the townspeople of our return; and then when you turned Vicki Donovan because you were bored; oh and let us not forget when you all but forced us physically to help you open the tomb underneath the old church so you could help Catherine escape-but oh! She wasn't there, and what did we have to show for ourselves? Bonnie's dead grandmother, and 27 hungry and very pissed off vampires to contend with. I wish I would have staked you when I had the chance."

Damon chuckled and poured himself a drink casually. "Now, now, little brother. Don't go getting your panties in a twist. Don't forget that without me you wouldn't have been able to infiltrate the council and keep an eye on their every move. Dear Elena was telling me just last night, how much of an asset I've been."

Stefan's head snapped in Elena's direction, and frowned when she didn't meet his eyes. "Shut up Damon, you know I just said that I appreciated your help, I didn't give you some grand honor, and you are ruining it anyway but trying to use it to anger Stefan."

"So what?" Damon walked over and sat across from them in an arm chair. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the stronger brother. I don't fear Stefan and he will get over whatever I have to say in about a day's time. Trust me, Elena, he will go eat some bunny or squirrel or puppy and be just fine."

Elena glared at Damon and just stood and picked up her things. "I better get home, Jenna's probably wondering where I'm at anyway. I'll text you Stefan." With that she gave him a good night kiss and she was gone.

Damon waited until he heard the front door shut before he set down his drink and started eying Stefan. "She knows, doesn't she?"

Stefan shrugged, deciding that the less Damon knew about the situation the better. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Damon raised a brow and smirked, sitting back in his chair he placed his fingertips together in a diabolical fashion. Stefan hated it when he did that, it always meant he was planning something, and that something was never good. "Oh really? I was just thinking of inviting Veronica to be my date Friday night to the party that Mrs. Lockwood is throwing."

Stefan laughed outright. "There's no way that she'd accept your invitation Damon." She had, after all, expressed her desire to be left alone quite clearly.

"I think you would be surprised at what I could get her to do."

At this, he stiffened. "Elena gave her jewelry imbedded with vervain, Damon. You couldn't compel her if you tried." Damon shrugged.

"Who said anything about compulsion? Dear God, what do you people take me for? I have other things going for me too you know. I'll give you all the 'deets' later. Goodnight, little brother. Don't wait up." Damon set down his drink and then was gone. Stefan just stared at the ceiling in exasperation.

If Damon thought he stood a chance, he could go for it.

****Meanwhile at the Grill****

Veronica stared down at her food in annoyance. Nothing was good enough, none of it tasted, well, good. It was too greasy, and it just looked like it belonged in a dumpster, not her body. She picked up her drink, sat back in her chair and just took a small sip of that. Cherry Vanilla Coke, her favorite.

"Is this seat taken?"

She stiffened in her seat and she turned slowly to face the person who'd spoken. Damon Salvatore, she'd recognized him by his smooth voice. Seriously, that man's voice was like chocolate and velvet. She mentally shook herself and she just stood up from her seat grabbing her tray. He was obviously trying to smooth talk her into something, whether that something was forgiving Elena or getting herself in his bed she didn't know, and she certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"Not anymore it's not. Goodnight, _**Sir**_." She put emphasis on the 'sir,' hoping that he would catch her meaning that he was way too old for her. She was just seventeen!

Instead he smiled at her, in what she was sure was meant to be a flirty way, but instead it gave her the heebie jeebies, and he took her tray and placed it back on the table. "Now, now, you don't have to run away, I just have a question for you." She studied him silently for a moment, and he sat back in his seat and gestured for her sit down across from him.

"Fine." She caved, taking her seat and she crossed her legs and arms and she raised a brow. "What do you want?"

Damon smirked and he leaned forward. "Well then, let's cut right to the chase. I know you know."

Veronica's arms dropped and she stared at Damon in disbelief. "What exactly do you think I know?"

He faltered for a moment, just one, but his mistake told her that he wasn't 100% sure that she knew anything. "You know about the founder's ball of course!" She had to applaud him on that one, he was just as good at covering his ass as she was-or maybe he was a bit better. "I came here hoping to run into you because, well, I need a date."

She stared at him blankly. "And, uh, what does that have to do with me again?"

Damon smiled flirtatiously, and she had to fight herself not to blush. Just because he was creepy didn't mean he wasn't hot. "You aren't that slow really, are you Veronica? I was planning on asking you, unless you have other takers."

Veronica laughed on the inside. That idiot just gave her a way out of this whole nightmarish scenario. "Actually, I'm not going. I appreciate the offer, but I'm working ahead in all my classes so I can keep my spot as valedictorian, but thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to honor me with your request. Now really, I must be going." With that she stood and took out her wallet to pay when he stopped her.

"No, I'll pay. I'm sure I'll be seeing you at the dance as well. Your Aunt Jenna was saying she couldn't wait to buy you a dress for our date."

Damon took delight in the look of absolute horror that flashed across Veronica's features before they settled into a look of neutral indifference. "Very well. I'll see you then." With that she left and he was sure he had seen fumes coming out of her ears.

Originally he had done this to prove something to Stefan, that a.) he was needed and b.) because he enjoyed being able to do things, get away with things, that Stefan never could. Now, though, he was doing this because this girl was entertaining. He would have fun with this one.

When Veronica got home she walked up to Jenna and crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Jeremy looked up from his homework first. "What's the matter with you?" She held up a finger, the classic symbol for 'shut up and wait.'

Jenna turned to face her and rolled her eyes at her niece. "What's the matter/"

"You told DAMON SALVATORE that I could go to the founder's ball with him?!"

Jeremy's head snapped up and stared incredulously at Jenna. "You did what?!"

Jenna threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Oh come on you two, he's not so bad. He's actually quite the gentleman and the only reason he offered was because he heard of some boys trying to prank the girls by asking them out and then not showing up. Since his brother is dating your sister, he didn't want Veronica to get hurt."

Veronica snorted. Yea right, if only that was his reasoning. He only looked out for himself, he wouldn't dare try to help her.

Jeremy didn't look too convinced either. "Aunt Jenna, you realize you just gave the biggest played in Mystic Falls the ok to take your niece on a date. To be clear, you really see nothing wrong with this?"

Jenna pretended to think a moment. "Nope!" She said, popping the 'p.' "Veronica, you need to get out more, you are always stuck in your room, and you need to make friends. Jeremy, I get that you're being protective, but can it, I know what I'm doing. Trust me for once you guys!"

Veronica glared at her aunt and just walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs in silence. She ignored Elena's presence in the hall way when she passed her, and the only real indication she gave of her annoyance was when she slammed her door and flopped on her bed.

Damon wants to play this game?

She smirked evilly. Then let's play, leech.


End file.
